Child of Music
by angelheart13
Summary: 5 years after end of the movie, Erik still haunts the Opera house until one day a little girl shows up. EC
1. Default Chapter

Title: Child of Music

Author: Flounda

Fandom: The Phantom of the Opera

Rating: PG for now

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, locations or plots belonging to Phantom of the Opera.

Pairing: Erik/Christine

Summary: set 6 years after the ending. Read on to find out more.

A.N: I know this didn't actually happen and that some of you may not approve, but for the sake of my story I'm making it that at some stage Erik and Christine slept together.

Feedback: PLEASE SEND FEEDBACK! I'd like to know wether or not to keep posting.

Archiving: If you want it, take it, just let me know where its going.

_A little over 5 years ago, the opening night of the new opera Don Juan Triumphant, at the Opera Populaire, was heinously interrupted. The grand chandelier mysteriously fell; killing members of the audience and starting a fire that destroyed much of the majestic interior of the opera house. Also, a mysterious man, whom many believed to be a ghost or monster of some sort, appeared on the stage during the finale, and kidnapped the young soprano, one Christine Daae. Witnesses say he was hideously deformed and some say he was the son of the Devil himself; with horns protruding from his disfigured head. But as with all myths, we can not believe everything we hear. One thing that can be said with certainty, the opera house was abandoned and no sign of the singer or the 'phantom' were ever heard of again._

Erik performed his usual morning routine of making a cup of Russian tea, for breakfast, an unwelcomed necessity and then went straight to his music. Everyday he played and played for hours on end. Stopping occasionally to fulfil other tasks and then to resume playing with ardour until exhaustion overtook him and he slept. Only to wake the next day and do it all again. He had done this everyday for the past 5 years. After THAT night he had fled the opera house just in time to avoid the blood thirsty mob and lived in the shadows and alleys of Paris for a little over a week, surviving off rats. After that he returned to the now empty and desolate opera house, that held so many memories for him but that was also the only home he'd known. His first action was to return to his ransacked house and repair what he could. The vengeful mob, failing to find him, had turned to destroying all his possessions. Next he blocked off the way they had come and many others anyone could possibly have known about. However there was one particular passageway, one that was entered into through a mirror in one of the dressing rooms, which he could not bring himself to block off. In fact he used it often; when he wished to walk the empty halls and remember.

He was on one of these such walks this afternoon. When he suddenly heard familiar music coming from the theatre. He stopped dead in his tracks and a cold chill ran up his spine causing him to shake involuntarily when he heard a voice and the words it was singing so sweetly. "Angel of Music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory! Angel of Music hide no longer, secret and strange angel." He moved quickly to the theatre; his fear fuelling his fury. Who would know this private and intimate tune? Who did they think they were, trespassing into his domain and taunting him so? Also, this person had invaded his home, his sanctuary, his solitude; he wasn't ready for human contact. He wasn't even wearing a mask! He grabbed his Punjab Lasso, determined to exterminate this great agitator and went back stage to get a glimpse of them.

He momentarily froze in shock at the sight before his eyes. A little girl was seated at the organ, playing and singing to herself. She wore some sort of green dress with a white apron over it and a large green bow in her dark brown hair. She looked no more than 6 years old but the way she held herself, her elegant posture and graceful movement along with her almost sad facial expression, could make one believe she was much older. He glanced down at his lasso and quietly dropped it. He couldn't kill a child, he wasn't that much of a monster, but he had to get rid of her. "LEAVE THIS PLACE!" he bellowed, making sure to stay out of sight. He'd frighten the child away.

The girl jumped, startled and fumbled her playing. She quickly gathered up her knapsack she had brought with her and hugged it tightly. She gulped and stayed where she was. "Who's there?" she called, trying to sound brave.

Erik managed a slight smirk despite himself. This child had courage, he gave her that. But he still knew one thing that would scare her far, far away. He walked onto the centre of the stage, placing himself and his face in full view of the girl.

The child screamed. Never before had she seen something so horrifying. It was like a creature out of the ghost stories she'd shared with her peers. The ones her mother had never approved of. Her mother said there was no such things as ghosts and strongly discouraged all that silly nonsense. She slid off the stool and backed away, stumbling and falling to the floor. She rose up on her elbows but stopped. She just stared at the man in front of her.

Why wasn't she running away? Erik bristled. Surely this vision would traumatize and scar her for life. Why did she just lay there? "GET OUT OF HERE!" he growled, taking a step towards her. She didn't move. He took a few more steps "I'm giving you one last chance. Leave now and never breath a word of what you saw. For if you do I shall know and I shall hunt you down and" what was something children were scared of? "eat you! He finished dramatically. The child gulped and got up gathering her things and began to walk away. When suddenly something occurred to Erik; he'd been so determined to get rid of her that he'd skipped the very important question. "Wait!" he yelled, hoping the child wasn't too scared to stop.

The child slowly turned around. Good God! The face! THAT face! It was so familiar. "I'm just curious" he masked his desperation "where did you hear that ridiculous little tune you were squawking out?"

The child hung her head "from my mother." She answered quietly.

Erik narrowed his eyes at her "and where did your mother hear that…well it's not even a song is it?"

The child's lip quivered "I don't know where she heard it."

Erik was frustrated at not getting a satisfactory response "Well didn't you ever ask her? Have you ever heard it anywhere else?"

The child shook her head sadly "my mother doesn't approve of music." She confessed "We have nothing to do with it. She says it's a waste of time."

"If she hates music so much, then why does she sing to you?"

"She doesn't. Sometimes when she's sad and she thinks I can't hear she sings it to herself."

Erik went quiet and regarded the child. how was it this child wasn't running from his face in terror? How did her mother know THAT song? And why did she sing it to herself in secret? Unless…NO! It wasn't possible. It couldn't be. The resemblance was just his mind playing tricks on him. But who else would know THEIR song? OF COURSE! It fitted. Brave and annoying. Her smirked at the little girl, grateful to have the upper hand. "Why, you're a Giry, aren't you?" he sneered "Yes I knew your mother and grandmother, you are just like them."

The little girl just stared up at him strangely, Erik assumed she was staring at his deformed face. He couldn't believe he had been unmasked in front of a person for so long and that that person wasn't running in terror. Still, he was self conscious. He quickly held his hand up and turned away from her.

The little girl watched the scary looking…man? Was he a man? Yes, even though his face might be a little different she was sure he was still a man. He was very skinny and he hadn't groomed his hair. Mama wouldn't approve of that. She brushed her hair twice a day and brushed her own a lot more. Her mama's hair was curly so she was always trying to straighten it and tie it up in a tight bun. She said curls got in the way. This man looked embarrassed about her seeing his face. She reached into her knapsack of precious possessions and pulled out something she thought might belong to him. She wasn't sure, but it made sense. She would miss it, but she could tell this man needed it.

Erik felt something tug on his sleeve. He turned around ready to yell at the child but froze at what he saw. There she stood, calmly holding something out to him; it was a mask, a white half face mask. He slowly reached out to take it. He caressed it reverently, like and old friend. Then placed it on his face, instantly regaining his confidence. He turned to the child, towering over her "You will tell me where you got this." He commanded.

The little girl gulped at took a step back. "My mother had it." She whispered.

Erik let out a maniacal laugh " Meg Giry? Or, what's her name now?"

The child look up at him confused "Who are you talking about."

Erik paled, who was this child? Desperation overtook him he grabbed her roughly by the shoulders "If your mother was not Meg Giry, than by the Devil you tell me her name!" he shouted.

The little girl shook and began to cry "C-C-Christine C-C-Claudet" she stammered.

IMPOSSIBLE! NO! Wasn't she married to Raoul? Claudet was his last name but there was no way she could have known that. It must be someone else, that was the only practical conclusion.

The little girl looked at him as what she could see of his face went through a series of changes echoing his emotions. "My name's Erica Claudet" she added.


	2. chapter 2

A.N: SPECIAL THANKS TO ALL MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS. THIS STORY IS FOR YOU.

NB: I don't really know if Claudet is Erik's last name. I watched a Phantom of the Opera movie made in the forties where it was used as his last name so its what I decided.

Part 2

Erik stopped and stared at her. Another coincidence? This was too much of a coincidence. It was all too much for him to comprehend. Could this child possibly be the daughter of his beloved Christine? And if so, who was the father? If not Raoul De Changy, then who? Had Christine found a new love? Judging by the age of this child it couldn't have been long after THAT night. She must have tired of Raoul quickly. Had he done something to chase her away? He had soo many questions, assuming that this was indeed, Christine's child. his eyes scanned down to the bag that she'd pulled his mask out of. "What else have you got in there?" he lunged for the bag and tore it out of her hands.

"NO!" the child cried out "That's mine! Give it back!" she jumped trying to snatch it back.

Erik reached into the bag and pulled out many artefacts; a rose, black ribbon, a diamond necklace and many brochures advertising operas that had been performed by the Opera Populaire and one, a poster of Don Juan Triumphant, with Christine on the cover.

"That's my mother." The child, Erica, he remembered, said.

So it was true! This was indeed the daughter of his beloved Christine! "Listen to me child," he tried to stay calm so as not to scare her "can you tell me who your father is?"

The child petulantly crossed her arms and pouted. "My name is Erica." She glared "and I'm not telling you anything until you give me my stuff back!"

Eric was taken aback, he didn't want to relinquish these special items, but he returned them to Erica. "Erica. Who is your father?"

"I never met him, mamma says he's an angel."

An angel? "How old did you say you were?" he whispered

"5, almost 6!" she announced proudly.

Erik ran his fingers through his hair, he had to think. "You go now!" he waved his hand to dismiss her. When she didn't move he yelled at her "GO NOW! GO NOW! AND LEAVE ME HERE!"

She ran off quickly.

Erik began to think, could it be possible? He felt as if he was going for joy if it were. To think, all this time had passed…but surely Christine would have told him if it were, so perhaps he was just dreaming. He heard Erica leave and knew this was his chance. He'd follow her home, THEN he'd know for sure. He quietly crept after her.

He followed her through the centre of Paris and across the bridge towards the poorer residential areas. Here the streets were narrow and rough. The buildings were neglected and unkempt. The children were hungry and filthy. Sewage and rubbish littered the small sidewalks and mangy animals rustled through it for food. all through this the people were either too drunk, too tired or without hope to care. He couldn't believe this child and possibly, Christine, could live here. Her clean outfit stood out starkly in her drab surroundings. It was as if a spotlight shone down from heaven illuminating and favouring her above all else. He watched her walk into a tall, rickety building. One of those places that rented out rooms. He saw her walk into a room on the ground floor and, thankful for his luck, he snuck around to the window and peaked in. The flat was made of stone and was one room with a curtain down the centre which, he could only assume, housed a bed. The furniture was old and sparse but very neat and clean. The curtains were pulled back, allowing maximum amount of sunlight to shine through the small but clean windows. Opposite the window, beside the door stood a woman at a sink. She wore a very plain, unflattering black dress and a stained apron. She had her hair pinned up tightly in a bun and her womanly figure was concealed by the garments she wore, but he'd recognize her anywhere.

Christine bent over their old sink and furiously scrubbed the dishes. Every few second she'd raise her soap-sudded hand to wipe a stray hair from her face and glance anxiously at the old clock she'd found perched precariously on the small mantel. Where was Erica? She should have been back 30 minutes ago. Everyday she sent Erica into the upper class area of Paris to go to school. It cost her nearly all of her pathetic pay and she often needed to give the schoolmaster other "favours" to make up the fees. But for her child she would do anything. Education was the key. She wanted Erica to have the best possible education so she could get a well-paying, respectable job for herself. Her dream was that Erica would be able to look after herself AND have a good life, without having to rely on a man. Just then Erica walked through the door. "Where have you been?" Christine wiped her hands on her apron and gripped her daughter's shoulders frantically. "You're over 30 minutes late! you've never been this late before." Christine's eyes quickly scanned over her "are you hurt? What has gone wrong? Were you attacked?" she babbled "Answer me Erica!" she shook her in panic.

"It's alright Mamma" Erica soothed "I'm not hurt."

Christine breathed a sigh of relief and ran her fingers through her hair. "Well why were you so late sweetie? Are you having trouble with your schoolwork? Did you need Mr. Monarchmin (she cringed at the name) to help you?"

Erika couldn't lie to her mother "No Mamma" she bowed her head "I just stopped somewhere on the way home. I'm sorry I'm late."

"Well I'm just glad your safe, but you mustn't do that again without telling me, you had me very concerned." She bent down to kiss her child's cheek. "Now go and change out of your good school clothes, we must keep them clean." She returned to her work but then stopped and called out "Wait! Where would you have needed to stop at on the way home?"

Erica gulped and walked back through the curtain knowing she was in for it now. "I just stopped at this place I've been curious about for some time." She answered. She wasn't sure how to tell her mother, unsure of how she'd react.

"Where would that be? You know curiosity killed the cat. Remember our story about Pandora?"

Erica sighed "yes Mamma. Pandora followed her curiosity and opened the box that destroyed the world. If she'd displayed some self discipline then everything would have been ok."

"Yes" Christine replied softly "Imagine how things could have been if she'd kept her hands to herself" she whispered. Erica gave her a confused look. She shook herself out of her reverie and smiled reassuringly at her. "So what mysterious place tempted your curiosity so?" she smiled.

"Well, it's an old abandoned building" Erica began.

Christine gasped "Oh Erica you should be careful! Abandoned buildings are dangerous. Why, a rotten beam could have given way and you could have been crushed!"

"It's alright Mamma. This building was well looked after. In fact, I'm pretty sure someone still lived there."

"Where? What building?" Christine demanded

Erica took a deep breath "the old Opera Populaire."

Christine froze, her face turning white. Not sure of what to think or say. She bent down to Erica, "you said someone lived there? Whom? Who do you think lives there?" she was practically begging.

"He does" Erica simply pointed to the window.

Christine stood up to see the figure she'd seen every night in her dreams standing in her home and leaning against the windowsill. He regarded her with a heated stare. Christine promptly fainted.


	3. chapter 3

Special Thanks to: Tracy137, Sharpie, Nemi Jade, Rae, Maggie, Denise Watson, Elyzabeth, Mini Nicka, xInuyashaxAngelx, Sis and TY for their great feedback.

Upon instinct Erik rushed forward to catch Christine before she hit the ground.

"Mamma!" Erica cried.

Erik sighed and picked up Christine "take me to her bedroom" he commanded, trying not to appear embarrassed. Erica held back the curtain for him as he walked into a small room containing a wardrobe and a double bed. He gently placed her in the centre and ran his eyes over her despairingly.

"Excuse me?" he looked down to see Erica tugging on his coat. "My Mamma says I have to change out of my school clothes, can you please undo my dress?" she turned around expectantly.

Erik blinked in shock then shrugging, today had been strange enough already, nervously undid her dress trying to avert his eyes. She wiggled out of her dress unashamedly and trotted to the wardrobe, pulling out a frock. She pulled it over her head then ran back to Erik "Will you do this up now please?"

Erik gave a frustrated sigh but didn't say anything. Who would have thought the infamous Phantom of the Opera would be dressing a little girl!

Erica climbed onto the bed next to her mother. "She will be ok won't she?" she looked hopefully at Erik.

"She will be fine." He assured her "just let her sleep"

"She can't sleep for long. She has to go to work."

"She leaves you here alone in the afternoon?"

"She says she has to work, so we can survive."

"I suppose I understand. When does she have to leave?" he checked his watch.

Erica shrugged "she leaves when I go to bed and is always back when I wake up."

"and when is that?" he asked patiently.

She shrugged again. "Do you want me to tell you a story?" she asked suddenly

Erik looked at her strangely then sighed and perched himself on the very edge of the bed. "If you choose"

Erica smiled and cleared her throat proudly:

"_Once upon a time there was a pretty maiden who was an orphan. She was very sad and alone, but _guess what happened?"

Erik, stuttered, not sure if he was supposed to answer "ah, what?"

"_Every evening an Angel would come to her and comfort her. She loved her Angel and he loved her. One day a handsome Prince came to the small village and he fell in love with the pretty maiden. He was jealous of the maiden's Angel so he charmed the maiden into unmasking her Angel" _"Oh I forgot, the Angel wore a mask. Mamma tells this story better than I do." _"so she took off her Angel's mask and underneath he looked like a monster. He tried to convince her that he was still her Angel and that he still loved her but the Prince was telling her otherwise. The Angel got angry because he was hurt by her betrayal and he did some scary things. The maiden got scared so she let her fear guide her and she ran off with the Prince, even though she didn't really love him, she loved her Angel. She was very sad without her Angel and she knew she'd made a mistake, she couldn't forgive herself." _"Are you ready for the ending?" she chirped.

Erik had been so lost in himself, at first he didn't hear Erica but this question shook him back to reality. He was very curious to hear this. "Yes, what happened?" he asked eagerly.

Erica drew herself up proudly for the climax. _"She slit her wrists and killed herself."_

Erik almost fell off the bed in shock.

"Oh don't worry, I didn't like that ending the first time I heard it either but Mamma said it's a good ending. The maiden deserved a lot worse than that."

Erik paled.


	4. chapter 4

A.N: Special Thanks to: Shelia, Denise, Clare, Erik's Angel527, KT, Nemi Jade, Sirael Lythling, Countess Alana, Elyzabeth, Singing Fox Demon, Venus725, the shrew, Tracey137, TY, Rae, Orli's Babe and Michelle for their reviews.

I'M SO SORRY I'VE TAKEN SO LONG IN UPDATING! I've had exams.

Erik looked around the small home and sighed. It was meticulously neat despite it's display of poverty. He sighed his family couldn't live here, but convincing Christine may prove difficult. He reached into his coat pocket and felt around. He pulled out a small vile of chloroform he carried it whenever he left his home. He couldn't believe he was doing this to his Christine, but it was the only way. He turned to Erica "Erica, how would you and Mamma like to live in a big house in the Opera House?" he attempted a smile trying to persuade her.

Erica looked at him for a long time before answering "Mamma too? Promise?"

"Yes Mamma too." Erik thought to himself, he already had plenty of things for Christine, but he would have to get clothes and toys for his daughter. His daughter! It hadn't been verified but he was pretty certain, after all, the years matched up. She would have the finest things in the country, the prettiest dresses, the best toys and the most expensive shoes, just like he'd given to her mother. He looked down at Christine; he was hurt that she'd never told him, hurt that she'd denied him these past years of joy, but he knew he still loved her, despite his anger. He carefully measured out a small dose of chloroform, conscious that her small body would not require a lot. He turned to Erica "Why don't you gather all the things you'd like to bring with you." She didn't need to see him administer the chloroform. When Erica came back carrying an ancient suitcase filled with clothes and other items. Erik gently picked Christine up "Come child, stay close beside me." He called to Erica.

Christine stirred as she woke slowly, OH NO! I FELL ASLEEP! I GOTTA GET TO WORK! Her eyes flew open and she sat up in shock. She wasn't at home! She knew EXACTLY where she was, more importantly; she DIDN'T know where Erica was! "ERICA!" she screamed out. She sprang out of bed and flew to the bedroom door. She froze at the scene before her. 2 drastically different figures were seated side by side at the grand organ. One was large and dark, it sat perfectly still with a black cape sweeping behind it. While the other was small and light, cloaked in a little white dress with its legs swinging above the ground and it's head tilted to one side. Both turned to her when she entered the room.

"MAMA!" Erica squealed in delight "look what Monsieur Erik taught me" she deliberately played a simple scale by dabbing just her pointer finger on each key at a time. If Erik felt any discomfort for his organ being karate-chopped, he did very well to not show it. Christine on the other hand, had not even heard her child, she was entranced by staring at that face, and remembering. For a moment her face softened, her eyes began to water, but within a second the cold barriers were back up and her face was hard and unreadable. She shook her head slightly and turned to her daughter "Enough of that nonsense Erica, you know there are far more productive things to do than mess around with _music!_" she said the last word derisively.

Erik jumped to his feet he didn't say anything but fire surged within his eyes. Christine gulped and almost faltered but steeled herself "Erica gather your things, we're leaving."

Erica slowly got off the stool to obey her mother.

"Stay child." Erik commanded quietly

Erica stopped moving.

"Who are you to tell my child what to do?" Christine accused.

"What a good question Christine, exactly who am I to this child? don't you owe everyone an explanation?"

Christine blushed and bit her lip. If she admitted the truth, like her heart wanted to, he would be in complete control. She would have no control. Completely at the mercy of another, never again. "Nothing" she said. She couldn't look him in the eye when she said it. Christine gulped. "Come Erica" she ordered sternly.

There was no way he could let them just walk out of his life, not after he'd just found them. He grabbed Christine's wrist and spun her around then flung her into his arms. "No!" she struggled "LET ME GO THIS INSTANT!" she yelled and squirmed. Erik quickly took her into her room and locked her in. Christine banged on the door and screamed but Erik did his best to ignore her. He turned around and faltered when he realised he couldn't see Erica anywhere.

NB: As you all know I've really been struggling with this story. So any suggestions or ideas would be hugely appreciated.


	5. chapter 5

A.N: Special thanks to Venus725, EmilyWillow, Emma-J-Riddle, The Singing Fox Demon, JennAnn, GoldenLyre, Amanda, Mini Nicka, WildPixieChils16, Rae, Gypsy, Beth, ChristineErikMatchMadeinHell, Indipyro, Helene, Orli's Babe, Phantomfluteplayer and Chibi Vegeta Face for all their great feedback!

Thankyou so much for your help. I ABSOLUTLY PROMISE THE NEXT WILL BE SOONER!

Erik paled in panic. A small child like that could be anywhere, oh god! She could have fallen into one of his traps! "Erica" he cooed softly trying to be as un intimidating as possible. He received no reply but he heard a faint sneeze coming from under the dining table. He slowly bent down and lifted up the tablecloth. "Hello" he said.

"Hello" she replied playing with her hair.

"Would you like to come out?" he lifted the table cloth and moved to give her space. She was the strangest child, any other child would be running or crying.

Erica didn't move "Why did you lock Mamma in that room?" she looked up at him with her big blue eyes.

Erik stuttered "Well Mamma doesn't know it, but she needs to stay in there." Oh real clever Erik he thought to himself.

"Why?" Erica asked doubtful.

Erik scratched his head "Well…uh…remember how I told you that you and Mamma would be living here now? Well…um that's where Mamma's going to live." He finished lamely.

"Just in that one room?"

"Yes. I-I mean no! In the WHOLE house" he explained

Erica studied him for a long time before bursting out "Why do you want us to live here?"

"Well, because I live here."

"Why do you want us to live with you?"

Erik sighed and sat down, he was never good at these kind of talks "Because I l-l-love your Mamma and you." He looked at her intently trying to judge her reaction, bracing himself for the rejection he was so used to. He was surprisingly delighted when Erica beamed up at him. She crawled out from under the table and took his hand as she stood. She yawned "Tell me a story?" she asked.

Erik thought, he didn't know any stories appropriate for children… "How about I sing you a song?" he suggested.

Erica frowned "Mamma says no music"

"Well, don't worry, Mamma won't say that anymore. Come on" he held out his hand to her and was very happy when she took it in her own. He lead her into the study and sat in his usual chair. He expected her to seat herself at his feet like her mother always did, but she crawled into his lap. Erik was shocked at first but then overjoyed. He felt the warm tingle of acceptance and trust, that he'd only ever felt with Christine before. He stiffly put his arms around her and begun to sing:

_Night time sharpens,_

_heightens each sensation_

_Darkness stirs_

_And wakes imagination_

_Silently the senses_

_Abandon their defences_

Erik looked down, Erica had fallen asleep against his chest, her thumb in her mouth. Erik stopped singing and smiled. He slowly stood and carried her over to the couch where he gently covered her with a shawl, before he left he gently pulled her hand out of her mouth. Thumb sucking caused buck teeth which would interfere with her singing career.

Erik walked towards Christine's room where she'd stopped causing a racket. He took a deep breath, this wasn't going to be pleasant, but it had to happen. He'd try the gentle approach first. He tentively opened the door and closed it behind him. "Christine I'd like to talk"

Christine spun around when she heard his voice, THAT voice! She'd been idly fiddling with the items on her dressing table, correction; what was once her dressing table. Everything had remained the same, everything just how she'd left it. She shook herself, that was the past, this was now; she wasn't a young girl anymore she was a woman, an adult, a mother. "Very well Monsieur" she answered with formality.

Erik gritted his teeth, why was she being so distant? Despite how much she tried to hide it, he could see pain hidden in her eyes and a small glimpse of the old Christine, he just had to get through to her. "Christine what happened?" damn! That wasn't what he wanted to say.

"Nothing!" Christine snapped.

"I-I mean" he tried to start again "Why aren't you with Raoul? Why aren't you living the wonderful life I sent you away to!" he was becoming angry.

Christine glared at him "MAYBE BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO!" she screamed back at him, finally, loosing her composure, "I TOLD YOU I WANTED TO STAY WITH YOU! YOU KNEW THAT, HOW COULD YOU NOT?" she advanced on him "Don't you remember the night of the masked ball? When you fell through the floor infont of everyone taking me with you! DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN US THAT NIGHT?" she was now pummelling his chest with her fists "DID YOU HONESTLY THINK I'D LEAVE YOU AFTER THAT?"

Erik bowed his head "Oh Christine, I'll remember that night for the rest of my life" he replied quietly. "It was the most wonderful and precious night of my life.

Tears streaked down her cheeks "Well I'll remember it too." She spat out in the heat of the moment.

They both turned to look at the door, then each other. Christine looked down and fiddled with her skirt not game to meet Erik's eyes.

"She…she's m-mine isn't she?" Erik whispered

Two large teardrops landed on the expensive carpet at Christine's feet. She looked up at him with her eyes shining and nodded. Then glanced back down and covered her mouth with her hand to stifle a sob.

Many thoughts ran through Erik's head: joy, fear, love…and anger" he gave an inhuman scream of rage and kicked over the washstand. The porcelain smashed, spraying shards everywhere, causing one to fly up and nick the back of Christine's hand, but Erik failed to notice. "WHY CHRISTINE? WHY HAVE YOU KEPT HER FROM ME ALL THIS TIME? AND WHY…WHY HAVE YOU KEPT HER FROM MUSIC!" he roared.

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT HER TO TURN OUT LIKE ME!" she sobbed.

"LIKE WHAT? CARRYING THE CHILD OF A MONSTER? IS THAT IT?"

"NO" Christine yelled back "BEING BROKEN-HEARTED AND HAVING TO RAISE A CHILD ALONE! I. LOVED. YOU!" she screamed at him "I WANTED TO STAY WITH YOU AND YOU…YOU SENT ME AWAY!" Christine fell to the floor in anguish and sobbed in despair.

Erik went silent she loved him? Loved him? Was it possible? His anger quickly dissipated. He knelt down beside her and nervously reached out to comfort her. When she showed no resistance he slowly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap. He felt her small form shake uncontrollably with each sob and wrapped her in his arms tightly in an attempt to quell it. "Shh Christine. It's alright. I'm here. Everything's going to be alright now." He cooed. He went to stroke her hair but realised it was still bound up in the uncharacteristic bun. He gently pulled out the hairpins and bun letting her hair fall down past her shoulders and all her beautiful curls reappear. She was beginning to look like his Christine again. Still nursing her he undid the back of her plain black dress and caressed her skin as he pulled it down over her arms to her waist. This was when he noticed the cut on her hand. "Oh Christine I'm sorry." He gently kissed the wound, which had stopped bleeding by now. Christine was beginning to quiet down now and helped him slide the dress past her hips and onto the floor. Erik picked her up, wearing only her corset and slip and gently carried her to the bed. He lay her down and bent to brush the remainder of her tears from her cheek with the pad of his thumb. Christine closed her eyes and took a deep breath, turning her head towards his hand to savour the sensation.

Encouraged by this, Erik bent down to kiss her lips. Christine responded, placing her hands on his shoulders. They quickly grew more intense and before long they had expressed their love and healed old wounds.

More to come! Hehehe remember, if you want me to keep writing you have to feed me! Plz send feedback/review.


	6. help

OK This is not the next chapter, SORRY! But I really need help with ideas on what's to happen next. I've tossed around various ideas but am never satisfied with any. I want Christine to resist a little longer but I'm not sure how, if anyone has any ideas or suggestions PLEASE! I'M BEGGING! WRITE TO ME! At 


	7. Chapter 6

I'M SOO SORRY IT'S BEEN SOO LONG! I SWEAR IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN!

A.N: Special thanks to GoldenLyre, SingingFoxDemon, Jinxd n cursed, Meghan, Amberli Raven, emma, I Despise Raoul, mikaygirl, PhantomFlutePlayer, Mini Nicka, ChristineErikMatchMadeInHell, Denise Watson, Alex, Michelle, Valerie, Emma–j-Riddle, angelic voice, EmilyWillow, Gypsy, phantomess08, Rae, Solanal, Tyla, On a Starry Night and IndiaPyro for their great feedback.

I also want to thank these special people for helping me write this chapter, they've kept this story going.

Emma-J-Riddle

Catnip

Han Solo666

Erik awoke slowly and looked around him. Christine lay in his arms asleep and naked. He smiled; never before had he felt such contentment, such peace, such happiness…such love. He squeezed her gently and kissed the top of her head.

Christine stirred from slumber and looked up at Erik, the memories of the past day coming back. Erik knew about Erica, he knew everything, she had told him, and then they had made love. What did this mean now? Where did they go from here? She couldn't just think of her own feelings, there was Erica and her wellbeing to consider... "ERICA!" she gasped "what did you do with Erica?" she turned on Erik, maternal instinct kicking in.

"It's alright Christine" Erik soothed "she's in the parlour."

Christine bolted out of bed, threw her old dress on and struggled to pin her hair back up.

Erik jumped up as well, his peace shattered "Christine? What's wrong? She's ok, I put her to sleep with a blanket on the lounge." He reassured.

"I-I have to get her home, she has school" Christine mumbled

"Christine please…" he entreated "Don't leave" he took both her hands in his "let us be a family." He pleaded.

Christine fidgeted and open and closed her mouth; she avoided looking at Erik "Well…" she said after some time "I suppose it would be good for Erica to have both a mother AND a father" she replied.

"And you Christine?" Erik looked at her with his gentle eyes "would you be happy here with me?"

A slow smile begun to form on Christine's face, it expanded and soon was a blossoming, joyous grin "Oh Erik! YES!" she flung herself into his arms and kissed him. He kissed her back. They continued until they were both panting for breath.

"Well, Erica and I will have to return to our flat to pick up our things." Christine murmed. She quickly distangled herself from Erik's arm and went into the study where Erica was sitting on the lounge. "Sweetie" she knelt down to the little girl's height "Mamma has something to tell you. The man who owns this house, his name is Monsseiur Erik and…he's your Pappa."

"I know" Erica replied "I already made that assumption."

"Oh…ok, well, Honey, how would you like to live here, with your Pappa, and me" she added.

"I'd like that. Can I still go to school?"

"Oh...of course" she'd have to think about that, she supposed she could pay the fees in full now, without having to make them up on her own.

"Well lets go back to our old home and get anything we'd like to bring."

"I already brought some things" Erica chipped in

"Well good, but there's some things I'd like to get, so come!"

They arrived at their old flat and Christine opened the door into the kitchen/sitting room as she's done so many times before. She'd be leaving this, not just this dingy little flat, she'd be leaving her hunger, poverty and…her current state of 'employment'. Her face broke out in a huge grin.

The first thing she saw when she opened the door was the angry looking man sitting at her table. He was ostentatiously dressed; bright, expensive clothes, large, gold jewellery and a gold tooth. But his skin was pocked and dirty, his eyes bloodshot from too much drink, on his face was a ugly scar and it had been a while since he'd last shaved.

"Erica leave." Christine ordered.

Erica began to object

"Go!" Christine spun her around, smacking her hard on her backside and pushed her out the door. Then turned around to face the man infront of her.

"Well, well, little Christine, I missed you last night. You didn't come see me. I s'pose you had a big job, took all night am I right? Coz I know you wouldn't miss our meetings for just anything. But it's ok, I'm a very understanding gentleman, you can just give me my money now, and a little extra for the trip I had to make to collect it. I'm sure that will be no trouble, after all, you probably made quite a hefty sum last night my little nightingale." He had slowly progressed towards her. "So I'll just take my usual 70 plus an extra 5 and we'll call it even, hows that?"

Christine stuttered, nervous "I don't have any money to give you, Bill"

The man's face turned dark "Now Christine" he advanced on her "Don't you be holding out on me now" He grabbed her wrist "that wouldn't be very, Christian, of you now would it?" He lent so close to her; Christine could smell the foul stench of beer and vomit on his breath.

"I didn't make any money last night, Bill!" she confessed

"Oh, so you mean you didn't go to work last night? Well my dear, I must say that as your employer that is unacceptable. But not just that; you WERE seen going home with a gentleman, and quite a well off looking one too, if my sources be right."

Christine gulped, relationships were strictly forbidden by Bill. She'd heard a rumour from the other girls that one girl had been in love with a man; Bill had found out where he lived and murdered him! But not before cutting off his manhood while he was still conscious! Later he had brutally killed the girl. There was no way Christine could risk that happening to Erik or herself. While deep down she knew Erik could probably best Bill, right now, with the other sneering in her face, she was too scared to even consider it. She had to think up something fast!

"You're right Bill!" she suddenly confessed "I did go to work last night and I did earn some money. Oh Bill I'm so so sorry!" she gushed, adding some fake tears for effect.

Bill smiled evilly "there see my dear? I knew they'd be no problem. You just give me my money and we can be the best of friends again, eh?"

Christine's mind raced, she had absolutely no money on her! What was she going to do? she took a deep breathe "I can't give it to you." She said quietly "I-I already spent it, on a gift, for my daughter."

Bill says nothing for a moment, his eye twitches "Why, you….SELFISH BITCH!" he swang his arm and backhanded her fiercely.

Christine fell back with the force and landed heavily on the hard floor banging her head. She could already taste the blood from where he'd split her lip open.

"You're just like all the other whores!" he yelled and kicked her in the ribs. He quiets down "But don't worry sweetie, There are other ways you can pay me back." he grins cruelly and undoes his fly.


	8. Chapter 7

A.N: Special thanks to: Savy, Twinkle22, Mini Nicka, DarkMoonLightBright, Kristina, LiltingBanshee, Carkeys, Lady Skywalker, Denise, Ashlee, Emma-J-Riddle, Rae and PhantomsGirl.

Erica ran through the streets of Paris terrified. Who was that scary looking man? was he going to hurt Mamma? Where was she supposed to go? She had to get help. She ran towards the old opera house, thankful now that unlike her classmates, she walked everyday to school and therefore knew her way. By the time she reached the Opera House she was gasping for breath and tears clouded her vision. In her panicked state of mind she couldn't remember which way Papa had brought them to his house. She'd always known her Papa had come from the Opera House and as soon as she saw him she knew who he was. She just knew he was the strange, sometimes frightening and 'masked' thing that had been missing from her and her mother's lives. Mamma! She had to find Papa quickly and get him to help. She dived through the small gap in the boarded up windows not even noticing when she tore her dress on a loose nail. How was she supposed to find him? The place was so large! "Papa!" she screamed "PAPA! PAPA! PAPA!" she ran around, in no particular direction; a lost child caught up in the frenzy of hysteria. When suddenly, whilst running and screaming backstage, she tripped and fell through a trapdoor. Suddenly everything went black and then Erica landed with a thump on a hard ground. The shock had sent her silent and Erica stood up to look around her. She was in a dark forest. Identical trees were all around her and she could see no path. Erica was frightened. She'd read stories about scary monsters living in forests and about what happened to those who got lost in the forest. Erica began to cry, SHE was lost! How would she ever escape? Who would find her or even think to look for her in a mysterious forest under the Paris Opera House? Would she ever see her Mamma or her Papa or anything she loved ever again? She sat down and cried despondently. She was doomed! Lost ALL ALONE in a scary forest FOREVER! She had no food or water and it felt like the forest was getting hotter by the moment. She continued to sob and cry hugging herself for comfort. "Papa!" she cried "Papa where are you? Papa come find me, please!"

Erik was pacing back and forth in his lair. He couldn't do anything constructive, he was too excited! Christine, HIS Christine was going to live with him, finally! And she was going to bring their child! HIS child! Who'd ever thought HE'D be able to create life! To create a child, a tiny little miracle; his darling daughter Erica. He would give her the world. Compose for her…a new piece for each birthday. She would learn to sing too and along with her mother she would fill the rest of his days with glorious, angelic music. Suddenly, he heard what sounded like crying. He'd been so caught up in his fantasy that he hadn't noticed it before. It was quite close. It sounded like a child…what was that?...Papa?...ERICA! Erica was hear somewhere and she was crying and she was calling for him! But where was she? "Erica?" he called out, his voice ringing throughout the caves "Where are you?"

Erica heard something and suddenly stopped her crying. It was Papa! He was coming to find her! "PAPA!" she screamed. He sounded like he was coming from over there, she ran into the woods determined to find him. But her path was blocked. She ran straight into a hard, invisible barrier, it felt like glass. She could see the forest all around her but all she felt was glass! Hot glass, making everything else hot too. She was sweating now and finding it harder to breath, but still she screamed. "PAPA!" She was confused and frightened. She ran in every direction only to keep banging into glass! Where was she? Was this Hell? It was hot enough.

Erik could hear her and tried to follow her voice, searching frantically. He heard a familiar banging and went white (well whiter) with dread. The torture chamber! She was in the torture chamber! Relieved he'd found her but horrified at what she'd been put through…what HIS invention had put her through. He ran to the door and yanked it open.

Erica barely registered light flowing into the room when suddenly strong arms embraced her, picking her up and carrying her away. At first she screamed and fought, perhaps this was one of the monsters. But when she looked up and saw the white mask she stopped. It was Papa! Papa had found her! She hugged him tightly and cried.

Erik held the sobbing child and tried to comfort her. She was hot and red in the face. He tried to stroke her brow and her hair with his cool hand. "Ssh!" he murmured "You're safe now, Papa's here." He liked the sound of that "nothing shall harm you."

This poignant scene was interrupted by a frenzied knocking on Erik's hidden door. Erik jumped up in alarm and quickly put Erica out of sight, then arming himself, he yanked open the door.

A bedraggled and bloody Christine stumbled through the entrance, glanced around, caught sight of Erik, breathed a sigh of relief and promptly passed out on the floor.


End file.
